Talk:Ferncloud
Style Concerns *The Darkest Hour and Fading Echoes sections could be expanded. Expanded. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 15:07, September 18, 2010 (UTC) *Needs another larger ''quote. * Needs History completed * Family tree need to be corrected in layout * Family members need to be cited * Needs The Forgotten Warrior to be filled in. Done. 04:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Ferncloud Pixel Who approved the Ferncloud Pixel? I didn't see it anywhere in the Approved Art section. 00:12, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Random Guest The queen pixel is in the twenty-fifth row of the Charart Appoved Files list. (Not that far down, considering the actual size of the page!) As for who did it, you can find that out by right-clicking on the image and clicking "open link". Hope this helps! Hollydapple 23:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Offspring Foxleap and Icecloud are her kits, not grandkits. I think the only grandkits Ferncloud has are Rosepetal and Toadstep because Spiderleg mated with Daisy. 13:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Are Foxpaw and Icepaw her grandkits or her kits? It says they are her grandkits on her page, but on Foxpaw and Icepaw's page it says Ferncloud is their mother. Well, I mean, we all the know the answer, but can we fix this so that other people do too? They are her kits. It said so in the Sight 15:31, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :On some computers, it looks like it has Foxpaw and Icepaw as her grandkits, but it actually is listed correctly as her own kits. Darkfeather | Talk? 22:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) On my computer it says that Icepaw isn't part of her family... = OMGGOMGOGMOGM! Pretty much every cat in Thunderclan is now related to one another because of Ferncloud! 0_0. Only like, Firestar is not related. -Owlblaze = Well duh they're all related! Even before Ferny came along they were all related somehow. I'm so tired of everybody bagging on her for staying in the nursery and having lots of kits. What's wrong with that? Nobody ever bags on Goldenflower for having so many kits and staying in the nursery. Who cares? 02:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Never Leaves the Nursery? i feel like she is just as lazy as daisy in book #6 of the prophecy! and clovertail Firestar's quest when she only wanted protection of a clan. if ferncloud really cared for her clan she would have never sat on her butt all day in the nursery when she has no kits.spiderweaver even when her kits are no longer in the nursery, it still states that she is a queen. SHe is kinda like daisy but not as lazy and rude, and disloyal. (talking about HER CLANMATES BRINGING HER TO SAFTY DURING THE BADGER ATTACK AND SHE STILL LEFT) but ferncloud isn't like that♥Shinestar♥ Please take talk like this to the forums, character talk pages are for discussing improvements for the article. Insane Can't Wait!! 02:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ohhh i am really SORRY!!! SORRY!!♥Shinestar♥ Lol, it's ok, you just didn't know. Just try not to in the future. Insane Can't Wait!! 02:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) hey,i bet you talk like that wen your exicted!lay off!! Calm down were, just saying too tke this conversation to the forums thats all. Also always remember to sign with four ~'s on a talk page.Mossleap You burnt my ice cream!!! 15:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) .... How is Sandstorm her half-sister??? Just wanted to know. o_0. -Owlblaze Sandstorm and Ferncloud are half- siblings because their mother is Brindleface. However, Ferncloud's father was Whitestorm (hasn't been proved) and Sandstorm's father was Redtail. Whitestorm17 00:57, January 17, 2010 (UTC) If you go on warriorcats.com it will prove that Whitestorm is Ferncloud's father. Georgeb101995 17:40, December 8, 2010 (UTC)GeorgeGeorgeb101995 17:40, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ..... Where did it say Brindleface was Sandstorms mother? :o!!!!!! Awesome! Now we know her parents were Redtail and Brindleface. Family tree time! That means she has aunts and uncles! Frostfur, and Dustpelt and Ravenpaw! -Owlblaze Umm...before we add that, I need citations. Where did you find that out? MaplefernHi everyone! 22:44, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hang on guys. Maplefern, there was a discussion about it on the Pc talk page. Skyfeather found that Viki comfirmed Brindleface and Redtail to be Sandstorm's parents on her face book page. I don't beleive this one bit, I'm just gonna ignore it. But, Skyfeather and Insaneular have decided to add them to the family trees. --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!]] 23:12, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to say something else. Dustpelt is Ferncloud's mate, right? But technically, since Brindleface was Dustpelt's sister, and Brindleface gave birth to Ferncloud, doesn't that make Dustpelt Ferncloud's '''UNCLE?????!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!? It makes sense. Check out Ravenpaw, and then check out Brindleface.Brightflight 14:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure all of the cats are related somehow, so it is actaully normal to have a mate that might be your uncle, aunt, or something else. But it does sound weird. -Wafflelol Yeah,and I'm wondering why Dustpelt and Ferncloud got away with it. If there was a newspaper for warriors I would put in, UNCLE IS MATES WITH NEICE! I'm gonna ask Erin Hunter about this.... 07:19, October 30, 2010 (UTC) This talk page is for improving the article. Please discuss these kind of things on the forums. 13:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Is that trivia on her page really neccessary? Honestly, you could take any cat that's family is known and some other random cat with a known family and figure out how they're related in twenty seconds. I think we should remove that. 03:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering about that too. Any objections to removing it? 10:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Trivia should be something more then family trees. 18:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) It has been removed. 20:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I've seen people (my bff & i included) say that they thought she was brown until T4A. Was she ever mistakenly described as brown, anywhere? --Hollytail he's there... inside your mind... 16:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC) If she was, it would be in her trivia. If you can find it as well, you can add it in with a citation. 19:55, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I could have sworn she was described as brown too. I seem to remember it being when she was an apprentice, but that's in the original series and I don't have it right now, but I'll check as soon as I can. ♥ Paleclaw May StarClan be with you ♥ 08:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Um shouldn't Whitestorm be posted as the father becasue he is but he aint their Whitestorm isn't her father. She was born either before or after Willowpelt moved to the nursery. Sign with 4 ~'s next time. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing is she on her foruth litter Because if she's not GET OUT THERE'S DAISY FOR DAY CARE NOT YOU! king692 2/19/11 Writing Under her picture it looks like it says that all of her kits are her sons O.o 01:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hawkears of Skyclan LOL LOL her mate is her mother's younger brother... So they were related even before they were mates Please sign with four ~'s next time, and please take this somewhere else. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing warriror We never saw her as a warrior because she was an apprentice in the darkest hour and a queen in all the other books, why do we have a warrior version for her.-''Redfern'' Because in Twilight, she was seen as a warrior. Birchpaw became an apprentice, so she moved back into the warriors' den until Daisy came along. 13:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Fempaw When did it call her Fempaw? I can't find that in any of the books, and I don't think it should be listed without a citation. -Power to the Puppets! 21:38, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Warrior I don't believe Ferncloud has ever been seen or listed as a warrior. Can anyone else think of an instance in which she has been? 22:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure she's a warrior. How would she have gotten her name? And she was a warrior for a bit when Birchpaw was apprenticed. 22:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Ferncloud needs to get the heck out of the Nursery. She's been in there wayy to much. Sagepelt 15:41, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Sagepelt Ferncloud IS a warrior In one of the books (Eclipse, I think) it says that "Lionpaw came back from hunting, and Ferncloud and (Sorreltail I think) were sitting by the fresh-kill pile, their hunting already done." I swear I saw it!So Ferncloud is mentioned as a queen but only because she stays in the Nursery! Also she has a hell lotta kids! XhollyscourgeshineX WOOH o3o 22:55, September 20, 2011 (UTC)XhollyscourgeshineX This doesn't belong here, please take it somewhere else. 13:26 Sun Dec 11